


Death by Donut

by denimdisaster



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, also there is food in this, i just. know that no one checks the momoriko tag so..., sorry about that, srsly tho its really just mentioned/ implied, the aokaga is super bg!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimdisaster/pseuds/denimdisaster
Summary: Momoi Satsuki has no impulse control when it comes to sales, and suffers while her girlfriend reads a novel.Pure fluff. Literally nothing happens apart from a conversation and hugs





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself lol](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+lol).



> kbdhfbdh
> 
> i wrote this at 1am so.... its gay and emotional and messy, because i am gay and emotional and messy  
> anyways! i actually did the thing momoi did bc im a Fool  
> i ate all of them tho. death  
> enjoy <3

”Riko,” Satsuki said, ”I’m going to die.”  
  
Riko didn’t look up from her book as she replied. “No you’re not. And just throw them away if it’s that bad, Jesus.”  
  
“But that would be a waste!” Satsuki whined and stared unhappily at the donut bag. There were still two left and she had started feeling sick once she was halfway through the second one. She knew that she shouldn’t have bought so many – probably shouldn’t have bought any at all – but there had been a _sale_ , a really good one, and Satsuki was weak to cheap things. She had a tendency to impulse buy, and this was how she suffered for it. With an uncomfortable feeling of disgust and nausea rising in her throat at the mere thought of another.  
  
“Come on, Satsuki, they were super cheap, you said so yourself.”  
  
“It’s not the money that’s the problem! It’s the _feeling_!” She protested, shifting her position so that she could see what Riko was reading. It looked old, and serious, and very much like something Riko would enjoy. She didn’t bother asking for the title – Satsuki probably wouldn’t recognize it anyways.  
  
“Is it a nicer feeling to throw up?” Riko flipped the page.  
  
“No! Of course not! But I still don’t like wasting things,” Satsuki grumbled and swallowed a burst of nausea. She was never going to eat donuts ever again.  
  
“Call Aomine and have him come pick them up, then.”  
  
She sighed. If only things had been so easy… “He’s at Kagami’s,” she said.  
  
Riko finally looked up from her novel and turned to her, frowning in surprise at her statement. “Oh? Well, Kagami has a car, right? He can just drive over and get them – I’m sure he’d do it if you asked nicely enough, he’s a pushover.”  
  
Satsuki buried her face in Riko’s neck. “Kagami’s in L.A.,” she groaned. “And now I have a bill for a super expensive overseas phone call, too.”  
  
At this, Riko actually closed her book so that she could focus her attention on Satsuki – and Momoi would be damned if that didn’t make her heart flutter, making her feel like one of those small, colorful birds puffing up their chest in glee and pride.  
  
“Kagami and Aomine are in America? Together? Why didn’t anyone tell me?”  
  
Satsuki giggled and dug out her fourth donut, deliberately taking a couple of bites of it, chewing, swallowing, before she answered her, taking a sort of twisted pleasure in seeing Riko hang onto her words.  
  
“Well to be fair, they didn’t want anyone to know… Said it was embarrassing or something, as if we didn’t all know already.”  
  
Her stomach felt weird and she forced herself to take another bite of the donut. It was covered in strawberry frosting, this one, but she couldn’t appreciate it, not when she felt sick just thinking about it. She once more thought of simply bringing the donuts home – but her mother would slap her the minute she saw the pastries, and she was scared and tired of that happening. Better to put her stomach through hell than her head. Ugh, she really did feel as though she was going to die. What a way to go out…  
  
Riko shook her head – though if it was at her or at Daiki and Taiga, she couldn’t tell. Satsuki popped the last piece of her donut in her mouth and licked the frosting off her hands.  
  
“In America… And I had training for them, too...”  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Ri-chan, we’ll Skype them and let them know of all the fun stuff you have planned for them. Can you take the last donut?” Satsuki put on her nicest smile, the one she knew that Riko rarely ever said no to.  
  
And sure enough – she could see her resolve cracking, the argument of _‘I’m not supposed to eat this’_ dying on her tongue. After all this time, it was no surprise that Satsuki knew exactly how to read her, knew which buttons to press and how to get her way.  
  
“Fine,” Riko sighed, and Satsuki cheered and pumped her fist in the air. “But it better be something good, like chocolate.”  
  
“Better,” Momoi said and smiled. “Chocolate- _filled_.”  
  
It was incredibly amusing to see Riko’s eyes widen in appreciation as she put down her novel and grabbed the bag that Satsuki handed to her. She looked so excited, so happy, and her heart swelled with emotions as she listened to Riko’s appreciative hum as she took a bite of the donut that she gave her.  
  
Satsuki had thought that these feelings would fade after a while. That dating her would numb the feelings, feared that she would become bored. But she never did. Every thing that Riko did still made her heart beat faster, every smile that she got made her palms sweaty, every burst of laughter made her so happy that she began to cry. And yes, there was a calm now that had not been there before, and she no longer felt anxious around her, but the love never died down. She still went out of her way to please her girlfriend just for the sake of her being happy.  
  
And Riko did the same for her, of course. Like that time she had mentioned that her hands were cold – and couldn’t Riko hold them? – and she had gotten a pair of handknitted gloves for Christmas, complete with her girlfriend blushing and telling her it was no big deal. Or when she had gotten special chocolate for Valentine’s, just because Riko loved her. Or the even smaller things – Riko remembering her coffee order, and ordering for her. Taking her to a cat café because she knew that it would make Satsuki happy.  
  
Her everyday life was filled with cheesy things like that these days, and Satsuki couldn’t have been happier.  
  
They shared bad things, too, like fears and anxieties, Riko rubbing her back while she was crying like a baby, telling her that it was okay to feel emotions and that she was glad to have her there. Satsuki petting her hair, Riko’s head in her lap, pressing kisses to her hands whilst her girlfriend told her about her fear and her stress and how she was so tired, and so afraid. It was nice to share. It was just like that one saying she had heard when she was a child – shared joy is twice the joy, shared pain is half the pain.  
  
“Satsuki? Is there frosting on my face?” Riko said and wiped her cheek.  
  
She made a dismissive motion with her hand, too tired to properly wave them both in front of her like she usually did when she was embarrassed.  
  
“Ah, no… Just thinking.”  
  
Her girlfriend raised an eyebrow and pulled out a wet wipe to get rid of the stickiness on her hands.  
  
“Really? About what?”  
Momoi smiled. “About how much I love you.”  
  
Riko, to her credit, didn’t drop what she was holding, and she didn’t stutter. That was different, Satsuki thought. She had definitely done that in the beginning. But no, she merely smiled, a soft blush on her cheeks and a light in her eyes as she gave her the wet wipe. She looked… Ethereal. Like a dream, a fantasy, something from Momoi’s imagination, and she almost couldn’t believe that they were here together, dating.  
  
“Are you crying?”  
  
She nodded, and let Riko pull her down from the couch into her arms. She was warm, so warm, and she felt _safe_. Like she would never let anything happen to her. Her hair tickled her cheek as she rocked her back and forth, playing with her hair as Momoi was bubbling with tears. They were good tears. Her girlfriend knew that. One time she had read that a person cried when they felt an emotion very intensely, regardless of which emotion it was, and so that crying was living life to the fullest. In that moment Satsuki was very happy to be crying. She was happy to love a girl who loved her back, a girl who understood her and would do anything for her, just like Satsuki would do anything in her power to ensure Riko’s happiness and wellbeing.  
  
“Thank you,” she mumbled, voice muffled both by Riko’s chest and by the snot in her nose. But it did not matter. She knew that Riko heard her anyways. She didn’t ask what Satsuki was grateful for – for everything, she would have said, had she been questioned -, and for not the first nor the last time, Satsuki was pleased to have a girlfriend who understood her so well.  
  
“All this over donuts,” Riko said with a smile in her voice. She knew that it was not about Satsuki’s Donuts From Hell. But it made Momoi chuckle, and she thought that that must have been her intention, and that thought made her feel pleasantly warm, as though she had sat in front of a fire. She was lucky to have such a loving girlfriend.  
  
Her intense love subsided after a few minutes, transforming into a calmer, steadier one, a warm feeling in her gut and a haze around her feelings. Riko picked up her book and she was reading over Satsuki’s shoulder, but strangely enough she did not feel bothered. Just being near her like this was more than she could ever wish for.  
  
  
It did not take long for her to fall asleep, lulled into slumber by the sound of Riko’s heartbeat, and the feeling of Riko’s hand in her hair, and the smell of Riko herself. She was surrounded by her girlfriend on every front, and Satsuki felt like she was home.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> riko's book is things fall apart by chinua achebe, because i just finished reading that one for school. its p good!
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
